dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zakhab Wastes Summaries
David S. We made our way through the Larrankvogvale to Westham where our guide Alalia, hired by Jacqueline Bravo, found a cave that was crawling with green impish creatures. She took us safely around it and to Westham. We stopped quickly in Westham as others gathered supplies. We camped outside of the city when we were awoken by Polliver about some creature attacking the paladin’s, Dax Korveen, cart. We noticed though that Polliver had a bright glowing purple gem in his hand that he was trying to hide. We know we have seen it before in Xallevyrx. I did not pressure him about it and went to fend off the beast. It was another Fear Stalker. We made quick work of it and Dax delivered the killing blow. As we were about to close camp Polliver sowed discontent and burned Alalia with his cigar. She left while Jacqueline and Dax tried to win her back over. This changed our plans and we were not pleased. We arrived to the caves and Polliver scouted ahead while noticing Fomorians out in front of the cave. He came back to formulate a plan and requested help in infiltrating the area. I denied his request and said he should do it alone since he ran off Alalia. Argoll Silvergleam boisterously joined him as Polliver reluctantly accepted. They were ambushed by fomorians and Argoll was held hostage. This changed our plans and we were not pleased. Polliver fled and came to us to let us know what happened. We rode the carriage as quickly as it could to stop them from taking Argoll into the caverns, or eating him. We traded the cask of Knifebridge Stout for Argoll’s life. We left the caves with no treasure other than our lives and much needed information. These caverns house the legendary Dragon Armor. This armor was worn by Möglöra, a great barbarian warrior of the southern lands. Some say this armor is cursed others say it makes the wearer immortal. Dax said he saw a vision and a way inside that is hidden. If others want to delve further into caverns he has the best knowledge. -Dormir Amber S. There is something to be said for respect and comradery in a group. We set out to the Fomorian caves with the aid of another, the (I assume) ranger Alalia, and all went smoothly. There were strange, greenish creatures that we bypassed with her aid in the Larrankvogvale. While traveling we came across few things more deadly than my own cooking. Guess some practice in town wouldn't kill me. As we camped in an assumed safe place outside the vale, a frightening monster (fearstalker) tried to steal one of the oxen from Dax's cart. It struck me to the side but our companions were able to cleave it. After a missunderstanding between myself, Polliver the Halfling, and Alalia, she left because we could not pay enough up front. As such, Polliver and Argoll scouted up to a crater with water in it. They were captured, but Polliver appears to have outsmarted the simple Fomorians. A cask of ale was traded for Argoll's return. We did not get to venture into the caves and were forced to leave by their guards... but the only reason to be so valliant in protection of them would be treasure in my opinion. I would like to revisit this issue at some point. Dax is definitely the one to speak to about this though. Take a scout to keep a one-up over the beasts, bring a fighter that can deal damage. And a few spare potions might not hurt once you're in. -Jaqui Bravo, Alewife and Blob Fighter Ramiro B. Report from Urchin 22 in Knifesbridge, courier chosen: Nº9. To Decoy Pole Group composition: Dormir, Argoll Silvergleam, Dax, Jaqui and Alalia (Temporary ally, not really useful). Aside from Jaqui none of them seem right for us. We made way to Westham and thanks to Alalia's scouting, we got past a minor setback (some goblinoids from what I gathered). In Westham I "borrowed" a coin purse from one of the merchants there (the markets there are of high value, deploying an agent is top priority). Two objects of high value: A glowing purple gem (this one caught Dormir's attention, he knows something we don't) and a Silver ring in the shape of a snake with gems as eyes. * The first one, when touched a second time, melted into my hand and caused my senses to become sharper (Also, the gem seems to contain magic that can be used at least once, even by untrained users); we must find more. * The second one, the ring, seems to cause minds to link during a trade, thus allowing the wearer to see through the lies of the second. From Westham we made way to the "Fomorian cave". When night fell another Fear Stalker decided to mess with us, dispatched quickly, they pose no real threat by themselves if fear doesn't grip your heart that is. Need to find a way to scare them away, a pheromone or a strong poison perhaps. Along the way I managed to piss off Alalia (No real threat there, might want to apologize anyway) by burning my cigar into her arm; uncalled for, as stated by The Rule. I, now acting as scout, stumbled upon the Fomorian's main base of operation, . This is where things went bad. Argoll decided he wanted to help me infiltrate their HQ and got captured. Dormir, taking the role of leader decided to trade him for the cask of KB stout. Silvergleam was badly injured, some burning scars around his wrists. No fomorian was slain, but now we know where they are, and they don't know who we are. Everything's set, a raid on their base seems like the right way to deal with them, expect heavy resistance. Letter translated by Hander 7. Henrique Grand-maester I found a Whole Region, terribly accursed by all sorts of things most foul! Its Called Larrankvogvale, and the Town of Westham. But let me start from the beginning, firstly we got hired to scout (possibly raid) the location of a race called Fomorians. they felt like Natural mutants, so i shall not accept the wanton Slaughter of them. I indicated an ally of mine, Alalia to be hired as a guide, she was great, Alalia found a cave where odd evil beasts lurk, we avoided it. She got in trouble with her patron, rightfully so, he was a knob-head, i saw blood flowing for much less, and i MADE blood flow for less, but i am no young elf no more. the patron refused to pay, i gave her a small compensation and she left. We went to the city of Westham, where we met a very Rude sheriff, who is a stereotypical "Longing Bowye", (you know, the Elves with long bows, Long swords and an attitude) And as i prayed t the Black-skull, i felt darkness all around, in the town, in the mountains to the east, on the Forrest to the west. The place is probably a nightmare to live in. We found the Cave of the Fomorians, long story short, Argoll silvergleam, the jolliest man alive was captured! Dormir, the servant of Svarthein, a god of death and fire managed to trade some sort of alcohol for the man's life. I also fund a Source of Evil and undeath and a secret passage (praise The black-Skull) to their Cave-Base. I fear my good intentions could unleash more chaos to this stagnate and decaying land. David S. from Garziban Valley SummariesThere was a room with strange saddled and belted machines and Praetor tore one apart to use as a weapon. Suddenly a flying mechanical beast appeared and threatened us while saying we were being detained. This is truly a strange world. We made quick work of it and found Mung Mung at a table in a small steel pub eating bags of "corn chips". After questioning him I realized he was actually not a criminal of any kind and simply a merchant of greater distances than ever before. I felt foolish and apologized while the others made trades with him. Finally we made the deal for Zorbald's salt vial in exchange for Hell's Carriage in the Crystal Forest. When we traveled back to the monster market Zorbald was pleased that we didn't screw it up and offered us more work in the future. This was a terrifying and embarrassing mission for a Chrono Knight. -Vérité Category:West Marches Category:Summary